LunaLove
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: AU - Muggleborn have their places and it is the job of the Purebloods to keep them in line, thus when Voldemort commands that Lucius put Lily Evans into her place he has no choice, nor does his wife.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. Thetitle really is Luna Love and not Luna Love._

_**Luna**_**_Love: Plans Against She_**

What happens when things don't go the way you want them too? Bad things of course, that's what people always say, but sometimes there can be things that end up being good, despite the fact you never expected them to be that way. However, this also means that you need to know where to look for the good in things, otherwise you always end up seeing the negative in... well, everything. This was one of the key differences between James Potter and Lily Evans. This was one of the key reasons many people wondered how the two got together, but some say that opposites attract. This is in a way true. However, it also means that conflict will arise when one least expects it to occur. Or there comes a time when you think that conflict should in fact be avoided, despite the fact you feel that you should be able to trust others.

James Potter had always been a pessimist by nature. This was why he tried to drive a wedge between the relationship between Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Severus Snape was competition for his affections for Lily Evans and he honestly couldn't be having that. Eventually though the two stopped being friends because Severus Snape happened to say the wrong thing. Lily was more open to his advances then as James no longer tried to pick on the other teen, but it honestly said a lot for his character. There was also always the fear that Lily would leave him, particularly if Severus ended up reforming his ways. There was a connection between the two that he couldn't erase. This was something he always talked about to Sirius, Remus and Peter. This in turn may not have been a good thing, with all things considered.

Lily Potter on the other hand was an optimist by nature. One of the things she was always optimistic about was that Petunia would always come around. She was also optimistic that by keeping herself separate from her Muggle family that they would indeed be safe. There was always the fact she still held out that Severus Snape would eventually reform his ways and sometimes it would come up in conversations between her and James, which in turned fed his pessimism and in turn led to conversations between him, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Even in the darkest of times she found herself looking for the good and the Order of Pheonix felt this was an important element to their group. Sure, Lily was good at _being_ an Auror, but in truth she was also very good at building up the others hopes. This was something that set her apart from everyone else.

"I don't like you being in the middle of things, particularly when we have a newborn baby." James stood in their kitchen, frowning as he cooked breakfast. "Are you sure that you have to go on this mission for the Order?"

"If I don't go on this mission then someone else will go on the mission James." Lily pulled on her coat. "And you know I don't have time for breakfast. I've already eaten."

"Still... sending you on a reconnaissance mission to see whether Hagbabbet is still there seems a bit..."

"James... Hagbabbet is one of the few villages that are comprised of only wizards and witches. The fact of the matter is we need to find out if the rumors are true. There used to be many such villages across the entirety of Britian, but with Muggles expanding their areas many have disappeared. In this particular case though it seems to have fallen because they refused to side with Voldemort. With the way things are going, the only village that will be left is Hogsmede as it is near Hogwarts and Dumbledore. That honestly isn't a good thing."

"I have to say though, something doesn't feel right."

"You always feel that something doesn't feel right. You say the exact same thing whenever I go on a mission. One of these times I'll go on a long mission and I think I'll tell Dumbledore that I don't want you to know what I'm doing, you're such a pain."

"You? Go on a long mission? Need I remind you that you are a mother of a child now."

"Need I remind you that wizarding society is behind the times. In the Muggle world women are no longer stay at home moms and seek jobs in the workforce. The exception of course happens to be Petunia of course, as she want's to try and hold onto what she thinks of as normal. I'll see you when I get back. You had better hope the mission doesn't switch to being one of a long term commitment._"_

"Do you really have to do this for the Dark Lord?" Narcissa stood in the doorway, a frown on her face as she watched her husband in the study.

"Do I have too? Don't you mean that we have too? If we don't do this then Voldemort will kill us and leave your sister in charge of raising Draco. You know that his word is absolute."

"Still..."

"I honestly don't wish to do this. I would rather not touch the filth. You though are in charge of making her comfortable and making sure that she remains healthy to the point we can release her."

"I still don't understand what the point of this measure is."

"Lily and James Potter have become a major force when it comes to defying his lord. This is to be understood as Potter is a blood traitor, marrying the Mudblood like he did. He could have simply taken her as a lover and treated her like the cattle she is. Instead he goes so far as to treat her as if she is our equal and he fights against the Dark Lord followers. However, a source tells us that his relationship with her is based on trust and that she will stay with him. He worries that someone better will come along."

Narcissa remained silent, frowning at her husband. She then spoke up. "I still don't like it."

"You don't have too. We honestly don't have a choice in the matter."


End file.
